Michael's Digimon Adventure
by mgoff92
Summary: Maikeru "Michael" Yuto is a fan of the Digimon franchise, particularly Seasons 01 and 02. When Azulongmon appears out of nowhere, Michael is told he is a DigiDestined and goes on the DigiDestined's Adventure with them. He meets his partner Monodramon early on, but he already knows everything that is going to happen. Can he keep this all a secret so he doesn't change the future?
1. And So It Begins

**Digimon does not belong to me-it belongs to Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, and Bandai.**

**PLEASE COMMENT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Episode 1: And So It Begins**

Maikeru "Michael" Yuto was sitting in his bedroom playing on his laptop as usual. Michael was a huge fan of the television show _Digimon_. Yes…he was a die-hard fan.

He sat in his chair and thought to himself.

_Wouldn't it be so cool if Digimon was real? If I was a DigiDestined? If I could travel with the other eight kids from Season 1? _

Season 1 was Michael's favorite season. He liked Season 2 also, but he was extremely familiar with Season 1.

_If only it were…but alas, it is only a TV show. It's not really real._

He started surfing the Internet, and he decided to open up his email. When he had the page open, he noticed he had an email from someone completely anonymous. All the email read was:

"_Maikeru Yuto. It is time. Your journey awaits."_

"Huh? What's this about?" Michael wondered.

No sooner had he said that, that another anonymous email came in…probably from the same being. This one read:

"_Come to the park and I'll reveal myself. Be sure to pack enough food and emergency supplies…you might need them."_

"Okay, now I'm totally confused." Michael thought out loud.

_Should I do what this person says? Well…I never know…_

Michael stood up and grabbed his backpack from the closet. He snuck in the bathroom and grabbed some essentials and then snuck to the kitchen. He very quietly slipped into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"I could get in big trouble for being out here at this hour. Oh, well."

He finished getting his things, got dressed, and headed to the park. When he got there, it was deserted. He took out his phone and opened up his email from there. He got another email, this time with a video attached. On the video was a live streaming recording of what appeared to be a long blue snake-like creature with a beard.

"What is this? Wait…Azulongmon?"

"It is I, Maikeru. Point your device towards the sky so I can come forth."

Michael was absolutely astonished at this. A real-life Digimon, Azulongmon nonetheless, was actually talking to him. He pointed his phone up at the sky and a light shot out, temporarily blinding him. He had to shield his eyes with his hand. When the brightness dimmed enough, there was Azulongmon in his fullness.

"Maikeru, do you know why you are here tonight?"

"Not a clue."

"Your wish to be a DigiDestined has come true. You will go back in time with the original seven DigiDestined when their adventure first began."

"WHAT? Really? No way, this can't be real. Are you serious?"

"It is real, Maikeru. You have been chosen by the Sovereign to go back and save the Digital World. A time-traveling Digimon has distorted time and thus, the events must happen again. Not one of the original eight, including young Kari, knows about this. You will join them. You will know what is going to happen, but try your best not to reveal this knowledge to any of them, until the time is right. Are you ready?" Azulongmon prophesied.

"I was born ready, Azulongmon!" Michael shouted enthusiastically. "Except, wait…if I'm a DigiDestined now, then who's my Digimon partner?"

"You shall meet him soon. Good luck my friend."

Azulongmon seemed to disappear, and a bright light teleported Michael to the cabin at the summer camp where the DigiDestined first entered the Digital World.

* * *

"Wow…I can't believe this is really happening to me." He looked down and discovered he was in his 8-year-old body again. "Woah, I'm young again! I look so…cute!"

"Hey, kid. Are you in the same cabin as us?" A kid with big brown spiked hair asked. Michael immediately knew who this was. But he had to keep his knowledge of things a secret.

"Yeah, I think so. My name's Michael Yuto by the way."

"I'm Tai Kamiya. Nice to meet you. Let me introduce you to the rest of the kids in the cabin. There are six others."

Michael walked with Tai to the cabin where he saw six other kids…the other DigiDestined: Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and T.K.

"Hey guys. We're getting a new person in our cabin." Tai said.

"Hello. My name is Michael Yuto. Nice to meet you." Michael bowed.

He then pointed to each one and introduced them to Michael.

"This is Sora Takenouchi. She's okay, for a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean, Tai?" Sora demanded.

"Oh, you know. Just…um…well, I…" Tai stuttered and blushed.

"You okay, Tai?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, anyway…this is Matt Ishida. Matt's too cool. Just look at that haircut."

_This is just like the show,_ thought Michael.

"Hey, no dissing the hair, man."

"It's okay. It does look cool." Michael complimented him.

"This little kid is Izzy Izumi. He should've gone to computer camp."

"Hmm…why won't my Internet connect?" Izzy asked himself.

"We're up in the mountains; sadly, it might not work." Michael advised.

"I've thought of that."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Izzy."

"And that's Mimi Tachikawa. I bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try."

"Um…pink?"

"Wow, how did you know?" Mimi obliviously asked.

"I don't know…pink dress, pink hat…yeah, I'm pretty sure I could've figured that one out."

"He's good."

"T.K. Takaishi is Matt's little brother."

"Hi, Michael. Wanna play a game with me?" T.K. innocently asked.

"Sure, later. I promise."

"If you noticed, Michael. Mine and Matt's last names are different because…" T.K. started.

"T.K., we don't need to share that information." Matt scolded him.

_Their parents are divorced. That's right._

"Oh, and this is Joe Kido. Don't ever scare him. He'd probably wet his pants."

"Hey, Tai. I wouldn't do that!" Joe countered.

"Relax, Joe, it was a joke."

"Well, I'm sure all of us will become great friends." Michael said, knowing what was about to happen, unlike the rest of the kids.

_Hmm…I still can't believe this is really happening to me. And I just remembered, in a little while, I'll get to meet Tai's sister Kari. I had a crush on her for a while. Wait…what am I thinking?_

So Michael started hanging out with each one of the kids, getting to know them better, when Michael felt something cold and wet on his face. He looked up and saw that it was starting to snow.

"Here we go." Michael said, anxiously.

"What? Snow? In August? Totally freaky."

_And it'll get weirder._ Michael thought.

Suddenly it started really snowing until it became a full-on blizzard that seemed to come out of nowhere. Everyone was frantically running towards their cabins. Not soon after the blizzard subsided, everyone heard a voice over the intercom.

"Attention campers: because of the sudden blizzard, needless to say, the canoe races are cancelled. Thank you."

"So, let's have toboggan races instead." Tai ran out of the cabin onto the snow-covered ground.

T.K. was the next to run out of the cabin, and he was laughing in his childlike way, like he was really enjoying the snow. "I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!"

Matt soon ran out after his brother. "Hey, T.K., be careful. Slow down!"

Sora stood in the doorway, shivering. "Brrr…it is freezing, and I didn't bring a jacket." She walked outside.

Joe stood where she was. "Man, I was worried I'd catch a summer cold, but this is even worse!"

Mimi gazed excitedly at the snow, moving Joe out of the way a little so she could see the snow. She gasped at the beauty. "Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?"

"Mimi…it's still summer, remember? You wouldn't have known it was going to snow." Michael told her.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!"

Of course, Izzy was still on his computer in the cabin. "Still not working. Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared Internet connection."

Meanwhile, a light show appeared outside in the form of what looked like an aurora. "Hey, lookit!" T.K. said.

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed at the lights.

"It looks the my screensaver on my computer." Michael added.

"Hey, Izzy, come on out here, you've got to see this!" Tai yelled for him.

Izzy walked out to join the rest of the kids.

"Wow!" Tai exclaimed.

"It's beautiful. Magical even." Mimi sighed.

"Yeah!" Said Tai.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy wondered in his ever-curious way.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora guessed.

"You mean 'aurora borealis?' The Northern Lights? That's impossible! You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south." Izzy explained.

"Tell that to the snow!" Said Sora.

"I think we all better get inside before we all come down with pneumonia!" Joe was worrying, of course.

"And miss this? The sky is, like, short-circuiting!" Matt told Joe.

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" Wondered Mimi.

"Um…no, Mimi. We'll be okay." Michael again assured her.

Then suddenly, eight beams started falling from a green spiral that had appeared in the middle of the aurora.

"Hey, what's that?" Tai asked the group.

_The Digivices._ Thought Michael._  
_

They all gasped and ducked away when the beams hit the ground at their feet, even Michael, though only because of reflexes, even though he knew what was coming next.

Sora popped up. "Everyone, are you alright?" She asked.

"We're still here." Said Matt, holding onto T.K.

"That was scary." Mimi whined.

"What…what was it?" Joe whined louder.

Izzy crawled over to one of the holes in the snow where the beams made their impact site. "Meteors?" He wondered.

Then, from out of the holes in the snow rose eight digital gadgets.

_Wow…I'm actually getting my own Digivice! I'm actually a DigiDestined! _Michael was trying to contain his inner squeal.

"Okay, so it's not meteors." Said Izzy.

All of the kids grabbed the devices as they floated up to them.

Sora looked at the strange thing in her hand. "What are these?"

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus." Izzy thought out loud.

"No instructions?" Joe wondered.

Out of nowhere, a huge wave of water shot up from the ledge they were by.

"Forget the instructions. Surf's up!" Tai said.

_Digital World, here I come!_ Michael was anxious.

They were all picked up by the wave and sent down a portal.

"I knew I should've gone to cheerleading camp!" Shouted Mimi.

And they all blacked out.

* * *

A little while later, Michael woke up after hearing a voice calling out to him. "Michael? Hey, Michael? Wake up, Michael!"

"I'm awake. Huh?" He saw a strange creature staring at him, and it dawned on him. He was now in the Digital World, and this creature that was sitting on him was his Digimon partner. He was a small, oval-shaped, purple creature, with a yellow point on top of his head, and a yellow diamond on his forehead. He had two little flipper like things on his sides.

_Wow, this must be my Digimon. _Michael thought. "Hey, little guy. What's your name?"

"My name's Hopmon, and I'm your partner, Michael."

_He's really mine!_ Michael was exuberant.

"This is the Digital World, Michael."

"Hey, little buddy, can I tell you a secret? I already know about the Digital World and Digimon. I just can't believe I'm actually here!"

"You knew about me before?" Hopmon asked.

"Well, before I was told I would be coming here, I didn't know what Digimon would be my partner. But now that we've met, we can become the best friends ever!" Said Michael. Hopmon smiled.

"Come on, Hopmon. Let's go see if we can find the others."

"There are others like you here?" Hopmon questioned.

Michael nodded. "Yep. Including me, there are eight of us. Come on, the others must be nearby."

Michael suddenly remembered something. _Wait...I'm in my 8-year-old body. So if I appear to be this age, I have to act a little bit like it again. Although, I could prove myself to be a very smart 8-year-old._

Michael and Hopmon ran through the forest until they came to an opening where he spotted Tai, still unconscious, with a pink head with antennae on his chest. He could hear it speaking.

"That's Koromon," Said Hopmon.

"I know." Michael informed.

"So let me get this straight, Michael. You know everything about the Digital World already?"

"Well, not _everything_, but I know a few things already."

Michael and Hopmon could hear Koromon talking, trying to get Tai to wake up.

"Tai? Yoo-hoo? Tai?"

Tai woke up slowly. "Yeah, I'm okay. Huh?"

He saw Koromon sitting on him, staring straight at him close up. Koromon blinked. Tai freaked out and flung himself backwards. "That is the last time I eat camp food!"

Koromon bounced up and down happily. "Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me! I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!"

"Uh…just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots?"

"Everything's going to be alright now, Tai. I've been waiting for you!"

Koromon jumped into Tai's hands. "Ah! Waiting for me?"

"My name's Koromon. And we're partners!"

"Koromon? That means…'talking head?'" Tai guessed.

"It means 'brave little warrior.' And don't forget it, Tai!"

"So what do you mean you've been waiting for me? And how do you know my name?" Tai wondered.

Michael looked and saw Izzy come out of another clearing on the other side of the forest.

"Tai?" Izzy asked.

"Hm? Izzy, is that you?"

"It's me. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere."

Suddenly a pink blob-like thing popped out behind Izzy.

"It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?"

Tai freaked out and dropped Koromon. "Ah! Another one? What are they?"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does actually."

Izzy walked out into the clearing. "I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form. I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure."

"You think? It's weird." Said Tai.

"The vegetation is lush, but the soil here's rather common." Izzy assumed.

"Nothing is common in DigiWorld." Motimon corrected.

"That's right Tai, you're in the DigiWorld!" Koromon explained.

"And just where is the DigiWorld?" Asked Tai.

"I don't care so much about _where_ it is. I want to know _what_ it is!" Izzy immediately wanted to learn more about where he was.

Michael took the opportunity to come out and meet Izzy and Tai. "Hey guys."

"Michael?" Tai was happy he saw someone other than him and Izzy that he knew.

"Yep, and I'd like you to meet my new friend."

Hopmon "hopped" over to meet the others. "Hi, I'm Hopmon."

"Huh? There's another one." Said Izzy.

"Hmm…I guess I'll just take a look around for myself." Said Tai as he started to climb a nearby tree. He reached into his pocket and brought out a mini-telescope. He put it to his eye and saw the sea.

"The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean. And I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmm…something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much."

Koromon climbed the tree and sat down next to Tai on a branch. "Hey Tai, what do you see?"

"Nothing I recognize. Wait, what's that?" He spotted a huge red insect creature with two pincers coming in on the tree he was in. "Look at that…it's some sort of giant flying red beetle…and it's flying right at us!" Tai shouted in shock.

_Kuwagamon. _Michael thought. _I've still got to be careful._

Kuwagamon flew at the tree, swooped down and severed the top of the tree like a guillotine, barely missing Tai and Koromon. Tai dodged it by hanging upside-down by his legs, and Koromon by his antennae.

"Ah! I can't watch, that is one seriously bad Digimon, even when he's in a good mood!" Motimon covered his eyes.

"That's just great." Izzy said staring.

"Michael!" Hopmon jumped into Michael's arms.

"Don't worry, Hopmon. We'll be fine."

Hopmon smiled. "His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid Digimon, vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor-hands that can chop through anything!"

"Hopmon…I know. It's okay." Michael assured him.

Kuwagamon started charging at Tai again.

"Well, he's a gardener!" Shouted Tai. He swung himself upside-down by his knees again. Koromon leapt off the branch and spit pink bubbles at Kuwagamon, which only annoyed him just enough to narrowly miss hitting Tai. Tai fell off the tree branch. Izzy and Michael ran up to him.

"Tai, you okay?" Asked Izzy.

"Well, I have had better days." Tai got up as Koromon fell with a yelp. Tai ran up to him. "Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size. What's your name, Koromon?"

"That's me."

"You're pretty brave for a little guy. I'm impressed." Tai smiled. Koromon blushed.

"It was nothing."

Suddenly, Izzy shouted, pointing at Kuwagamon, who had turned around to chase them. "Uh, Tai…he's heading this way again!"

Motimon got frantic. "Oh dear, oh dear. Quickly everyone, this way."

"Come on, guys." Tai picked up Koromon and they all started running from Kuwagamon.

"Hurry up! For having two long legs, you boys are awfully slow!" Motimon said.

They stopped as Motimon suddenly jumped into a hologram of a tree. "Inside this tree!" He said.

"What?" Tai and Izzy stopped short. Michael walked forward to go in the tree.

"Well, are you guys coming?" Michael asked as he walked into the tree mirage.

"Let's go!" Tai grabbed Izzy's wrist and they ran into the tree mirage, hidden from Kuwagamon's view.

Inside the tree were rounded walls and you could see the sky if you looked straight up.

"What kind of tree is this?" Asked Izzy.

"It's a hiding tree, silly!" Motimon answered.

They could all hear Kuwagamon screeching outside the tree.

"Quiet now. Don't make a sound." Michael warned.

"They all ducked down and waited for Kuwagamon's screeching to subside. When it finally did, they all heard a different voice.

"All clear! No need to hide anymore!"

They opened a hole in the hologram and saw Sora standing there. "Sora!" Tai was happy to see her.

"You can come out now."

"Oh, we were just planning a trap we were going to set for that big bug." Tai suddenly looked down at Sora's feet and saw a round pink creature with a flower on its head. "Huh?"

_Yokomon_.

"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." The creature said.

"Tai, Izzy, Michael, meet Yokomon, my own personal something-or-other."

"It looks kind of like a radish." Tai observed.

"It must be another one of them, like the other…whatever they are." Izzy said.

Another small creature with stubby legs walked out into view.

_Tokomon_.

"Ah! They're popping up everywhere." Said Izzy.

"Hello, I am Tokomon. Hey, T.K., over here!" Tokomon shouted for his partner.

"Coming!" Everyone heard the young boy's voice and saw him come out of the bushes after Tokomon. "Tokomon, there you are."

"T.K.!" Matt ran right after him.

"Hey, Matt…you too?" Asked Tai, noticing the creature under Matt's arm.

"Yeah, I'm here too."

"No…I meant that, under your arm."

"Oh, this guy? Yeah, well…"

_Tsunomon_. Michael knew all of these creatures.

"Hello. You appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I'm quite pleased to meet you."

T.K. was on the ground, cuddling with Tokomon, already fond of him. Suddenly they heard someone yell…and they saw Joe running frantically out of the bushes. "Ah!"

"Joe?" Tai said.

"Help me…this thing, this thing, it won't leave me alone!"

The creature chasing Joe flew up onto his shoulder. "Hey, who you calling a 'thing?' I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon."

"Ah!" Joe screamed. "What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there!" He said pointing to the other Digimon. "They're…they're everywhere! What are they?"

Bukamon flew off his shoulder and joined the other Digimon.

"We're…" Bukamon started.

"Digimon: Digital Monsters!" They all shouted.

"Digital monsters?" Tai wondered.

"Yes, Digimon." They all said.

"We're not just digital monsters; we're much more than that. We're…kind of cute." Said Koromon.

"And…very loyal." Tsunomon added.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon put in her two bits.

"Or maybe no hair at all!" Motimon said.

"We can be funny! Ha!" Bukamon joined the introductions.

"And adorable." Said Tokomon.

"And don't forget friendly." Hopmon finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora."

"Nice place you've got here…except the bugs." Sora said.

"And the self-proclaimed 'cool' one over there is Matt."

"No autographs please."

"And this is Joe."

"I'd shake hands…if you had any."

"Izzy here's our computer expert."

"Do you have Internet access?"

"Then we have Michael."

"I'm so happy to meet you all."

"And last but not least…this little guy is, uh…"

"T.K. Call me T.K. And I'm not as small as I look."

"There now. Is that everyone?" Tai asked.

"Hey, what about Mimi?" Asked Michael.

"Oh yeah…" Tai remembered.

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers…or going on a nature hike…or…" Izzy started until they heard Mimi scream from a distance.

"Ahh! Somebody help me!" She shouted.

"Mimi? Where are you?" Tai yelled.

"Keep going straight." Michael said.

"There she is!" Sora spotted her.

"Mimi, it's okay!" Tai said, as he spotted a little green Digimon with her, and then saw Kuwagamon flying above her.

"It's that big bug again!" Tai shouted.

Kuwagamon swooped down over their heads.

"Mimi, are you alright?" The green Digimon asked.

"I think so." Mimi answered.

"Don't worry. Tanemon's here to protect you." Tanemon said.

Sora walked over to Mimi and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's okay now." Sora said.

"Oh, Sora…" Mimi was happy to see her.

"Watch it! Here he comes!" Yelled Michael.

The kids and their Digimon ran as fast as they could with Kuwagamon in hot pursuit.

"Get down!" Matt yelled as Kuwagamon swooped down right over their heads.

"Will this nightmare ever end?" Joe worried. "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund."

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon warned.

"Okay, that does it. No more running away." Tai decided.

"What else can we do?" Sora wondered, helping Mimi up.

"Sora's right, Tai." Michael suggested to Tai.

"There's no way we can fight that thing!" Matt said, holding on to T.K. to protect him.

"Not and win anyway." Added Izzy.

Kuwagamon returned.

"Run!" Michael yelled.

They ran and ran until they came to a cliff. Everyone gasped except for Michael, as he knew they'd be okay.

"Great. Anybody bring a helicopter?" Matt suggested.

"Matt…I don't think that would've been possible." Michael told him.

Tai crawled to the edge of the cliff, very carefully, just to see if anything was below them in case something were to happen.

"Be careful, Tai." Warned Sora.

Tai saw nothing but a river below. "There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way."

"Another way where?" Asked Sora.

Just as she said this, Kuwagamon burst from the forest. Sora and Mimi screamed.

"Tai, watch out!" Sora warned as Kuwagamon was about to attack him.

Koromon flew from Tai's arms. "Here I go!" He charged and blew bubbles at Kuwagamon.

"Digimon, attack!" Yokomon commanded and all the Digimon flew from their partners' arms, blowing bubbles at Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon attacked, but the bubbles temporarily knocked him back into the forest. All the Partner Digimon were down.

"Yokomon!" Sora shouted.

"Koromon, are you crazy?!" Tai scolded Koromon, but worried about him. "Why'd you do it?"

"Sorry. It's just…I'm trying to make a good impression." Koromon just cared about Tai.

"Crazy guy…" Tai sighed.

"Oh…Yokomon." Said Sora.

"Tanemon, talk to me!" Mimi held Tanemon in her hands.

"Motimon, say something!" Izzy picked him up. "They must be programmed for courage."

"Hopmon, say something!" Michael picked up his partner. He knew they'd be fine, but still, he was worried about his partner. He did just get him after all.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" T.K. cried holding his Digimon.

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!" Matt told him.

"Bukamon, wake up!" Joe said this, and then heard a noise from the trees. He gasped. "Oh no!"

"Get back!" Michael warned. The kids, holding their Digimon, ran to where Tai was.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora hoped.

"Me too. Guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai joked.

"I knew I should've brought my bug spray!" Matt said.

"I brought some, but it might not be useful at this point." Michael told Matt.

"Okay, get ready to run…" Tai suggested.

"No. We fight!" Koromon countered.

"Huh?" Tai was flabbergasted at his partner.

"That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight!"

"Give it up, will you?"

"No, Koromon's right. It's time we show him what we're made of!" Motimon said.

"No, don't!" Izzy scolded.

"They are right!" Yokomon agreed with Koromon and Motimon.

"No way. It's useless. You're no match for him, Yokomon." Sora protected her.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!" Tsunomon flailed in Matt's arms.

"We can do it, we can do it, we can do it, we can do it!" Tokomon wiggled, trying to get free from T.K.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Hopmon struggled.

"Let me go, let me go, let go!" Bukamon said.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked.

Tanemon nodded. "Uh huh!"

"I'm sorry, Tai." Koromon managed to free himself from his partner and charged at Kuwagamon. "Come on, Digimon!"

"It's useless! Yokomon!" Sora shouted.

"Don't go! Motimon!" Izzy commanded.

"No, wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!" Matt yelled.

"Don't go! Tokomon!" T.K. cried.

"Be careful, Hopmon!" Michael shouted, still assured of the future, but worried about Hopmon.

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!" Joe ordered.

"Tanemon, be careful!" Mimi shouted.

"No, don't! Koromon, come back!" Tai ran after him.

As the kids' Digimon rushed at Kuwagamon, their Digivices glowed. A spiral formed in the sky and eight lights landed on the Digimon.

_Time to Digivolve._ Michael thought.

"Koromon, Digivolve to…Agumon!"

"Yokomon, Digivolve to…Biyomon!"

"Motimon, Digivolve to…Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon, Digivolve to…Gabumon!"

"Tokomon, Digivolve to…Patamon!"

"Bukamon, Digivolve to…Gomamon!"

"Tanemon, Digivolve to…Palmon!"

"Hopmon, Digivolve to…Monodramon!"

Suddenly, in the place of the tiny friends the kids had met, were larger, more grown-up looking Digimon.

"What in the…look at them! What's happened to the little guys?" Sora wondered.

"They're…bigger!" Tai suggested.

_No…they Digivolved._ Michael thought.

The eight now-Digivolved Digimon leaped at Kuwagamon, but are again thrown back.

Agumon stood up. "Alright then, you've asked for it!"

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon flung vines from her fingernails, wrapping themselves around Kuwagamon, holding him.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon sucked in air and fired a bubble of air at Kuwagamon.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon fired electricity from his wings.

"Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon walloped Kuwagamon with his claws, making him flinch and get down on one knee.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon fired fishes that came up to the cliff from the river at Kuwagamon.

"Stand back everyone! Pepper Breath!" Agumon blew a fireball from his mouth.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon fired a stream of blue energy from his mouth.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon flapped her wings and formed a green energy spiral and aimed it at Kuwagamon.

All the Digimon stood back from Kuwagamon, who was writhing in pain.

"Now, all together!" Agumon commanded. All the Digimon fired their shots again, making him catch fire and fall back into the forest. The kids looked stunned at their new friends.

"They made vaporware out of him!" Izzy said in awe.

"Amazing!" Tai shouted.

"Told you we could do it!" Agumon laughed.

Tai chucked and ran to his partner. "Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it!" Tai hugged Agumon and laughed with him.

All of the Digimon ran to their human partners, who greeted them with hugs, high-fives, etc.

"How did I do, Michael?" Monodramon asked.

"You were awesome!" Michael hugged him.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh?" Tentomon flew above Izzy, who was giving him a thumbs up.

Suddenly, the group hear Kuwagamon coming back. They all gasp and run to the edge of the cliff. Kuwagamon comes back, clashing his pincers, ready to attack.

"Watch out!" Michael shouted.

"Huh?" Tai looked behind him, and he ran towards the others. "Guess we celebrated too soon!"

Kuwagamon buried his pincers into the cliff, splitting it, and the piece of rock the kids are standing on falls into the river.


	2. The Birth of Greymon and Strikedramon

**Digimon does not belong to me—it belongs to Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, and Bandai.**

**Episode 2: The Birth of Greymon and Strikedramon**

The kids and Digimon continued to free-fall from the broken cliff for a while. Biyomon, Tentomon, and Patamon, called out their partners' names and flew to catch them.

"Sora!"

"Izzy!"

"T.K.!"

They caught on to their partners, but their weight proved too heavy for the Digimon to carry, so they started falling again.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled as she held onto Mimi with one hand and shot vines with the other hand to a piece of cliff. Unfortunately, the piece of cliff broke off, sending Mimi and Palmon into the water.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon and Joe landed in the water shortly before this, and Gomamon brought out his fish friends, who swam close together to create a raft for the kids to land on. Tai, Michael, Sora, Izzy, T.K., Mimi, and Matt then landed on the bed of fish.

"Wow, this is some ride!" Tai commented on the fish raft.

Matt could see Kuwagamon and the cliff falling above them. "What? Hey, look out!" He warned. Everyone else screamed, save for Michael.

"Go!" Gomamon commanded his fish to move faster away from the cliff that was about to crash. As it did, it naturally produced some heavy waves in the river, causing the kids and Digimon to hold on to the raft for dear life. Shortly after, the waves threw them onto a new piece of the island. Everyone sat there to catch their breath, relieved to have escaped Kuwagamon.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." Matt said.

"There was no reason to worry. Not with our Digimon helping us out like this." Michael added.

Joe was on all fours, still recovering from the raft ride. "What was that, a floating fish market?" He asked.

"Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion! Ha, ha!" Gomamon laughed.

"Hm?" Joe sat up and looked at Gomamon.

"I'm kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift." Gomamon assured his worried partner.

"And all these years, I thought I was allergic to seafood. Thank you!" Joe smiled at his partner, but then realized something. "Um…I guess it's not Bukamon anymore?" He saw that his partner was no longer Bukamon, but someone else.

"Gomamon, now!" He told Joe.

"Gomamon…hm…" Joe repeated.

"And I guess you're not Tokomon either?" T.K. asked Patamon, realizing that _all _of their Digimon had changed.

Patamon shook his head. "Mm-mm. Now I'm Patamon!" He said.

"It's all because we Digivolved." Agumon announced.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." Tai said.

"So Digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before…" Izzy theorized.

"Right! All of us Digivolved. I Digivolved from Motimon to Tentomon."

"And I Digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." She told Sora.

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon."

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon."

"And me, I was Koromon. I Digivolved into Agumon."

"I was Hopmon, now I'm Monodramon!" He told Michael. "Or did you know that too, Michael?"

Michael bent down to quiet his partner. "Shh…Monodramon, they can't know that about me yet."

"Sorry." Monodramon blushed.

"It's okay." Michael smiled.

"Mm-hm. When you Digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still Digimon?" Tai asked Agumon.

"Digimon. But I needed your help, Tai." Agumon said.

"Me? For what?" Tai wondered.

"You see, Digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy."

"Really?" Tai was amazed.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora said.

"Sure don't!" Biyomon smiled.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked another thought-provoking question.

"Even we don't know everything." Tentomon said in response.

"Thanks for my magical powers!" Palmon twirled around and smiled.

"The whole thing makes my head spinny." Mimi sighed.

"So I helped you change. That is so cool!" T.K. grinned.

"Yep. Sure is." Patamon said, wiggling his ears.

"My folks warned me about strangers." Joe crossed his arms and frowned.

"I'm not a stranger, Joe. I'm your friend for life." Gomamon assured him. Joe groaned.

"I'm so glad I have you as a friend." Michael hugged Monodramon.

"Me too, Michael!"

"Okay, come on. What are we going to do?" Matt decided they had to go somewhere.

"If only there was a pay-phone nearby. We could call the police, or the fire department, or my mother." Joe suggested.

"Joe, our mothers aren't here. We're in another world." Michael told him.

"Hmm…" Joe hummed to himself.

"But we don't even know where we are!" Tai said.

"But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain." Sora pointed to it.

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt suggested.

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are." Joe whined.

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us." Matt was sarcastic, then serious. "We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here."

"Well I don't think Kuwagamon is coming after us anytime soon. You saw how he fell into the river with that piece of cliff. There's no way he's coming out of there in the near future." Michael said.

"Good point, Michael. Although, Matt is right. But without a compass, we don't even know which way is north." Izzy pointed out.

"Wait, I do!" Tentomon said.

"Well which way is it?"

"It's the opposite of south." Tentomon joked. Izzy sighed.

"I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe said to himself.

"You know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place." Sora suggested.

"Wait…are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" Mimi worried.

"Yes, indeedy." Palmon said. Mimi was disgusted, obviously having a dislike for insects.

"Those monsters don't scare me." Matt said.

"Are there humans?" Tai asked Agumon.

"Humans? Others like you?" Agumon wondered.

Tai nodded his head. "Mm-hm."

"You're the first ever. There's never been anything but Digimon." Agumon said.

"Okay, so you're all Digimon. But what about these monsters? They're all Digimon too?"

"It's creepy and dangerous. And what happens when it gets dark?" Sora asked.

"Who says it ever gets dark here?" Matt countered.

"That phenomenon would be unnatural." Izzy said.

"And you call this natural?" Joe told Izzy, realizing that being in a strange new world is definitely unnatural.

"I'm sure it probably does get dark here." Michael started. He then remembered he looked like he was only eight years old. "What about when the Digimon have their bedtime?" He joked.

"Well, Michael. Normally we just sleep whenever we get tired." Monodramon said.

"I was just kidding, Monodramon."

"Well, we're not going to find anything by sitting around here." Said Tai.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt asked.

"Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean." Tai answered.

"The ocean?" Matt was taken back.

"Yep. There might be a boat or something." Tai started walking away.

"Hey, let's waterski home." Matt joked.

"Ha…funny." Sora said sarcastically.

All the rest of the kids started following Tai, except Joe.

"At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes—" Joe was interrupted by Gomamon.

"Hey Joe! Everyone's leaving us!" Gomamon said.

"Wait for me!" Joe ran to the rest of the group.

Later, all the kids were walking along the side of a small creek, with Gomamon swimming in it. There are big evergreen trees on the other side of the kids.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora noted.

"Yeah, they're really different. And I just thought they were subtropical." Izzy said.

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe sniffed.

"Hey, Joe? Is there anything you _don't_ complain about?" Matt joked, albeit bringing up a good point. Gabumon chuckled at Matt's joke.

"Digital Monsters. Exactly who came up with that name anyhow?" Izzy wondered.

"Just call us Digimon. We like that." Tentomon told Izzy.

"I only asked because your composition isn't at all machine-like."

"Oh, really?" Tentomon created a ball of electricity between his wings, which caused Izzy to hold his arms in front of his face as a defense.

"Hey, watch it!" Izzy said.

"So, Patamon, can you really fly?" T.K. asked.

"Of course!" Patamon leaped off the ground and started flying, but then started falling back.

"Wow! That's cool! But you're going the wrong way."

"I'm faster than that! Watch!" Biyomon started to race Patamon.

"Wouldn't it just be faster to walk?" Sora said, walking next to T.K.

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask. Who does your hair?" Mimi asked.

"It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this."

"Wow, maybe you could let me work with it?"

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?"

Mimi was taken aback by Palmon's question. "Well, honestly, I've never really thought about it."

"Honestly, I kind of like my hair the way it is."

"So, Monodramon, what's your story?" Michael asked.

"Um, well…I'm actually the last one of my species."

"Really? Wow! I'm really lucky to have you then."

"Yep, and don't worry, Michael. I'll always have your back."

"You're the best, Monodramon!" Michael blushed.

"Once I get back, this is going to be one great story." Tai said.

"Yep." Agumon agreed.

"But of course, not a single soul will ever believe me."

"That Kuwagamon back there…he was huge!" Izzy said.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon warned.

Gabumon sniffed the air. "Ah! Nothing like the smell of the ocean!"

"Wait a minute, let me see!" Monodramon then sniffed the air like Gabumon. "Wow, he's right! The ocean's nearby!"

"Ha ha! Everybody in the water!" Gomamon challenged. However, no one got in.

"Hey, Michael, let's build a giant sandcastle." T.K. said.

"Well, I guess." Michael knew they weren't going to have time for that.

"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit." Mimi whined.

"Wait, listen…what's that?" Matt said. They all stopped to listen, and could faintly hear the sound of telephones ringing.

"A phone?" Tai guessed.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said.

They all ran to the beach where, sure enough, were several phone booths peculiarly lined up in a row…at the beach. Now, Michael knew this was a hoax, but he ran with the rest of the kids to keep up. He told himself he was going to be quiet about this.

"I told you! All we needed was a phone! We're saved!" Joe yelled.

The moment they got there, Tai ran up to the first phone and it immediately stopped ringing.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon wondered.

"Wrong number?" Tai joked.

"Well, that's bizarre." Sora said.

"My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths out as a trap." Izzy said.

"I can partially agree with Izzy. I think it's a trap. But I don't think aliens have anything to do with it. Unless you're being technical of course, then yes, aliens are involved, because the Digimon technically are aliens to us." Michael said. All the kids were astonished.

"Did that just come out of Michael's mouth? He's pretty smart for an eight year old." Matt said.

_Oops…I keep forgetting I'm only supposed to be eight._

"Um…yeah, I go to a special school for…um…smart kids." Michael tried to make an excuse.

"Where do you go?" Izzy asked.

"Kuwada Elementary." Michael said. This _was_ the elementary school he went to.

"That's where I go!" T.K. said.

"Really? That's cool, T.K."

"When we get back, do you want to be my friend at school too?"

_Dang…he doesn't know I haven't been there for a while. I guess I can't tell him anything yet._

"Sure we can."

"Yay! Thanks, Michael." T.K. hugged his friend.

"Anyway…" Matt said. "If we can find a place that delivers, let's order a pizza."

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me." Mimi suggested.

"The question is, what are these doing here at the beach?" Sora asked.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home." Joe said.

"Parents? What exactly is a _parents_?" Gomamon looked up at Joe, innocently.

After a short pause, Joe shrugged his shoulders and narrowed his eyebrows. "That's it. I'm outta here."

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked the group.

"Why?" Izzy responded.

"Obviously I'm going to make a phone call to get some help."

"Ah! Use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here." Izzy handed a card to Tai.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." T.K. ran to a phone booth.

"I'm calling Daddy!" Mimi ran.

"I'm hooking up to the Internet." Izzy said.

"I'm calling collect." Matt ran to the booth T.K. ran to.

"Dibs on booth five!" Sora shouted.

"Hey guys, wait for me! Come on!" Joe ran to the second to last booth.

Michael stood where he was, thinking.

"Hey, Michael. What about you, don't you want to try?"

"Monodramon…" Michael chuckled. "I don't think these phone booths are going to work. They're not even plugged in."

"Good point." Monodramon added.

Of course, Michael knew the phones would respond funny. Just for laughs, he listened to each of the phone conversations with the other kids.

At Tai's booth, he inserted Izzy's card and picked up the phone. "Hello? Hey, Mom. It's me!"

The message sounded like this: "At the tone, the time will be exactly forty-five miles per hour…and ninety seconds."

"Something's wrong, or Mom's flipped." Tai sighed.

Michael ran over to Mimi's booth. Her message said: "Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream."

Mimi, oblivious, asked back, "What do you wear for that?"

Michael sighed and ran to Matt and T.K.'s booth. "This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up, and don't call back." Matt looked at his phone and said, "What planet did I dial?" T.K. and Michael just looked at him.

Michael then ran to Izzy's booth. His message wasn't heard, as it had already ended. "I'm tellin' you. It's a twisted, alien joke."

"Why don't you try that one over there?" Tentomon suggested.

"I don't think it's any better." Biyomon said, as Sora was having the same luck as everyone else. Michael walked over to her booth.

"No telephones are working in your service area. Please hang up, and have a nice day."

Sora hung up her phone and angrily crossed her arms with a "Huh!"

Tai came over to her booth. "Any luck?"

"No."

"Weird. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Michael thought he'd humored himself enough. He walked to the edge of the beach by the cliff with the other kids and watched Joe try his phone. All it said was, "To leave a message, press one now. To leave a fingerprint, press two now. Fifteen dollars for the next three minutes."

"Okay, next one." Joe was trying relentlessly to get the phone to work, with Gomamon sitting by his side patiently.

"I'm very curious," Izzy said. "Does Joe always behave like this?"

"Every single day." Tai said.

"No matter what number or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work." Matt said.

"Well, I'm gonna keep looking for a boat or something." Tai stood up.

"Hey, wait a minute. Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call in to us." Matt suggested.

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." Tai said.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest."

Tai looked over at T.K., Mimi, Sora, and their Digimon, who were looking pretty exhausted.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry too." Izzy pointed out.

"You know why?" Tai asked. "Because we haven't eaten anything all day. Okay, break time everybody." Tai said.

Sora sighed in hunger. "Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is…huh? Is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp!" Sora reached for her Digivice on her belt.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai pulled his out, as did everyone else. Michael did too, just to examine.

"If anybody has a pink one, I'll trade."

"Mimi, they're all the same—light blue." Michael pointed out.

"What are they anyway?" T.K. wondered.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt said.

"If I could take mine apart…" Izzy started, but was interrupted by his stomach growling. "Um…that is, after I get something to eat. I'm really famished."

Sora pulled out her supplies. "Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've got."

Izzy pulled out his laptop and other little devices. "I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera. Oh, and I've got a small cell phone, too. Of course, not one of them's worked since we got here."

Tai walked over to Izzy. "I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp."

"And what do you have?" Izzy asked.

"Um…well, let's see…there's…my mini-telescope?" He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Sorry, I don't have anything to eat either." Matt apologized.

"Hey, look at what I've got! Check it out!" T.K. opened his backpack which was stashed with treats.

"Wow! Look at all those goodies! Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Mimi?" Mimi wanted junk food, obviously.

"Ahh, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" T.K. blushed.

"Forget it!" Matt blushed back.

"Hey, T.K., can I have some of your treats?" Michael asked, preparing himself for what was to come.

"Sure, Michael. Here." T.K. handed two bars of chocolate to Michael.

Michael opened the chocolate bars and started eating. He broke a piece off and handed it to Monodramon. "Here, buddy, have some. It's good."

Monodramon took the piece of chocolate from Michael and put it in his mouth. "Wow, that's good! Thanks, T.K.!" Monodramon smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, T.K." Michael and T.K. laughed.

Izzy and Tai were talking amongst themselves.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!" Tai said.

"I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy suggested.

"Mimi, what do you have in that bag? Some hairbrushes and makeup?" Sora joked.

"Uh, well, let's take a look. There's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff." She took out all her stuff and laid it down before her. All of the kids looked at her in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt said.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides, it's broken."

"Well so much for finding our way out of here." Tai sighed.

"Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Matt proposed.

"That's true. Or I guess we could barbecue some telephones." Sora added.

Tai remembered about Joe, who was still on the phone attempting to get it to work.

"Oh, boy. Check out the genius. See, he's trying to call the telephone repairman because the telephones don't work." Tai joked. "The only problem is…"

"Hey Tai, isn't that the emergency food that Joe's carrying in that bag?" Michael told him.

"You're right, Michael! Look guys, Joe's got the emergency food!"

"What? No way!" Izzy was flabbergasted.

"Joe! Hey, Joe! Look! You've got all the food!" Tai yelled at him.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?" Joe yelled back.

"But that bag?" Sora shouted.

"This? I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag." Joe said.

"I think he likes ya!" Palmon teased.

"No way!" Mimi denied what Palmon said.

Joe walked over to Mimi and put his bag down next to her. "Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once! Take a little responsibility!"

"But that bag's too heavy for me." Mimi whined.

"Listen, you never hear me complaining." Joe countered.

Michael walked over to Joe. "Are you sure we don't hear you complaining, Joe?" He joked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just kidding, Joe!" "Michael waved his hands in defense.

"Guys, guys! Listen, the most important thing now is that we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai intervened.

"Mm-hm!" Sora agreed with Tai.

Later, Gomamon was out in the ocean, floating on his back, humming to himself. Back with the group, they were all sitting in a circle, trying to decide how to divvy out the food.

"Okay, let's figure this out. There's eight people in the group times three days, times three meals, that comes to…" Joe paused.

"Seventy-two meals." Izzy said.

"Uh, right. So, split evenly between us, we have, uhh…" Joe paused again.

"Enough food for three days." Michael added.

"Right! Oh, I guess you knew that already…"

"But you guys, when you add in the Digimon, we really only have enough for about half an hour." Sora said.

"Oh, that's right…" Joe forgot to add the Digimon into the equation.

"Not a problem at all. We Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon said.

"You do?" Matt asked.

"No need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon agreed with Gabumon.

"Are you sure, Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"Oh, absolutely. We can do alright for ourselves."

"Okay. Now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the eight people here." Joe continued, until he saw Tai, Agumon, Michael, and Monodramon off to the side, eating.

"This is great! I could eat a dozen of these!" Tai said.

"Wow, I must have been hungry from all that walking." Michael said.

"Just what do you think you guys are doing?" Joe yelled at them.

"I'm glad we don't hear you complaining." Tai was sarcastic.

"Hmm…you people make me crazy!" Joe whined.

Out in the water, Gomamon could hear a distinct sound of a Digimon growling and immediately sat up. "Uh, oh."

Biyomon turned from the circle she was sitting in with the kids toward the ocean and hummed suspiciously.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora wondered.

"Trouble." Biyomon added definitively.

"Oh!" Sora shouted.

Suddenly, from beneath the sand, a column of water shot high into the air. The kids ran away from it to protect themselves.

"What's that?" Tai wondered.

The column of water disappeared and became a tornado of sand, which, when cleared, revealed a large grey shell. Out of the front of the shell appeared a pink Digimon with green tentacles for hair.

"Shellmon!" Monodramon and Tentomon shouted.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy asked.

"Something that gets mad for no reason." Said Tentomon.

"Attacked by two Digital Monsters in the same day. And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?"

Joe started to climb the cliff to get to safety. "Everybody, up here."

Before anyone could react, Shellmon blew a large stream of water up at Joe, who fell from where he was.

"Joe!" Gomamon yelled from the water. Shellmon blasted his water at Gomamon as well.

Agumon and the other Digimon prepared for battle.

"Digimon, attack!" Agumon ordered.

"Agumon, you show him!" Tai cheered for his partner.

"Go for it, Monodramon!" Michael stood by Tai.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired a fireball at Shellmon's face.

"Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon charged at Shellmon's side, making him relent.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon tried to fire his attack, but it fizzled out.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon tried, but failed as well.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon couldn't do it either.

"What's happening to them?" Izzy wondered.

"They look like they've lost their powers!" Matt said.

Shellmon blew a large blast of water at all the Digimon. Agumon and Monodramon stood back up.

"Agumon!" Tai shouted.

"Monodramon!" Michael shouted, simultaneous to Tai.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon couldn't get his attack out either.

"Poison Ivy! Huh?" Nothing happened. Palmon stood there in shock.

Shellmon slapped Patamon from the air, and knocked Palmon away with his head. Agumon blew another fireball, and Monodramon fired another fist.

"Go get him, Agumon!" Yelled Tai.

"Show him what you've got, Monodramon!" Michael shouted.

"Why is it only Agumon and Monodramon?" Izzy wondered.

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon weakly said.

"Gabumon?" Matt worried for his partner.

"I don't have any strength." Gabumon said.

"That's it. Agumon and Monodramon are the only ones that had anything to eat." Sora theorized.

"Now I see." Izzy said.

"Monodramon! It looks like it's just you and Agumon now." Michael shouted.

"Then give us a diversion!" Monodramon shouted.

Tai and Michael (who knew he had to be in trouble to get Monodramon to Digivolve) ran on both sides of Shellmon.

"Hey, Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!" Tai taunted him.

"Come on, big guy! Not so tough, are you!" Michael mocked.

"Guys, don't!" Sora warned.

Monodramon and Agumon hit him from both sides again as Tai and Michael taunted him. Tai picked up a long pole and started hitting Shellmon with it.

"Tai, be careful." Michael thought even that was a little much. Shellmon was insulted by this, and lifts Tai up with one of his tentacles. He turned to Michael and did the same thing to him.

"Hold on, Tai!" Agumon shouted.

"Michael, oh no!" Monodramon cried.

Shellmon lifted one foot up and stepped on Agumon, who tried to run away first, but didn't make it away.

"Agumon!" Monodramon shouted. Shellmon lifted his other foot and stepped on Monodramon too. "Ow!" Monodramon shouted.

Shellmon aimed a stream of water at the other kids, preventing them from helping Michael and Tai.

"Watch out! Ah!" Michael shouted as Shellmon tightened his grip on him.

"He's gonna get everyone! And there's nothing Michael and I can do! Ah!" Tai felt Shellmon grip him harder.

"Tai, no!" Said Agumon.

"Michael, oh no!" Squealed Monodramon.

Suddenly, Monodramon and Agumon were surrounded by a bright light underneath Shellmon's foot.

"Digivolve!" They both shouted.

"What's going on?" Tai cried.

"They're Digivolving!" Michael announced.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Monodramon, Digivolve to…Strikedramon!"

Shellmon flung Tai and Michael back and tipped over as Greymon and Strikedramon appeared.

"Woah, he did it again! Now he's Greymon!" Tai said in awe.

"Wow, Strikedramon!" Michael was also in awe.

Shellmon charged at his opponents. Greymon and Strikedramon grappled with Shellmon.

"Now you're getting him, go Greymon!"

"Show him your full power, Strikedramon!"

Shellmon blew a stream of water at the two Digimon. Greymon countered it with a stream of fire. Shellmon relented, giving Strikedramon a chance to attack. He glowed all orange and charged at Shellmon.

"Strike Fang!" Strikedramon slammed into Shellmon's torso, causing him to fall. Greymon used his snout to scoop Shellmon up into the air.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired a huge fireball, about three times the size of Agumon's Pepper Breath, at Shellmon, who was blasted out into the sea. Greymon and Strikedramon glowed again, turning back into Agumon and Monodramon.

"What? Agumon!"

"Monodramon!" Michael and Tai ran to their partners, who were now exhausted. "You did great, Monodramon."

"Michael, I'm hungry." Monodramon said. Michael laughed.

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?" Tai laughed at Agumon's endless appetite.

Later, Joe was kneeling next to a broken phone booth, still trying for an answer. "Hello? Come on, I know you're there. Operator? Operator!?"

"There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai realized.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt joked.

"I will." Michael replied, jokingly.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed; he was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round two." Izzy theorized.

"Good idea." Matt said.

"In that case, we should go right back to the forest. Because if anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go!" Joe whined.

"Joe, I've said this before. We fell down a cliff and floated down a river to get here. And getting back, there's a really big job." Sora said.

"And we could run into Kuwagamon." Mimi added.

"No we won't. Not if we keep going forward." Michael said.

"I'm with you, Michael." Monodramon looked at his partner. Michael smiled.

"Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So, it makes good sense for us to try and find those people." Izzy gave another theory.

"That makes sense." Joe said.

"It certainly does." Sora agreed.

"Anywhere you want to go, I'll go, Tai. You just pick the direction." Agumon said.

"Then let's get out of this place." Tai said.

"And let the monsters beware." Matt added.

"Hmm…well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe said affirmatively.

"Okay, here we go!" Tai led.

"Digimon!" Everyone gave the battle cry as they walked to the next area of the adventure.


	3. Michaels Dilemma

**Chapter 2.5: Michael's Dilemma**

The group was traveling from the beach to attempt to find some form of human civilization. Michael however, knew that this search would render futile, as this _was_ another world. However, something in the back of his mind was troubling him. His thoughts were interrupted by Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, and T.K. talking.

"Man, I'm so tired." Joe complained.

"We should rest for a while, Tai. I think everyone's a little tired." Izzy looked around and saw Michael, Sora, Mimi, and their Digimon, looking pretty worn out.

"Good idea, Izzy. We've been walking for quite a while since we left that beach." Matt added.

T.K. looked at his brother. "Matt, can we rest for just a little while?"

"I think we need to." Matt suggested.

"Come on, guys. We aren't really at a good stopping point." Tai said.

"What do you call a good stopping point, Tai?" Matt argued.

"Matt's right, Tai. There's nothing around for miles." Izzy agreed with Matt.

They could hear Mimi behind them. "My feet hurt so badly."

"My roots need a rest." Palmon agreed.

"See, Tai? No one looks ready to move on yet." Matt told him.

Tai looked around at everyone, who looked exhausted. "Okay. We'll stop and rest for a little while, but I really want to see if we can find something or someone." He said, as he sat down on the side of the walkway they were on.

Michael looked down and started playing in the dirt with his finger, out of boredom.

"Michael, what's the matter? Is something troubling you?" Monodramon asked.

"Well, I just…sometimes wish I didn't know what was coming…you know?"

"Um, no, I don't know how that is. But clearly you do."

"I've always wanted to be here in the Digital World with my very own Digimon, but I didn't want to know exactly how my adventure was going to be." Michael looked at Monodramon, back at the kids, and then back down at the ground.

"So what you're saying is that you wish you didn't know what would happen so that you could enjoy the adventure more?" Monodramon asked.

"Exactly. It's kind of boring knowing what's going to happen…but at the same time, I can get my friends out of a lot of hard things and help them out with hard battles and stuff. I don't know. I'm just a little confused on what I really want. But I just think it would be more fun if I couldn't map out the entire adventure, knowing what will happen next. You know what I'm talking about?" Michael told his partner and friend.

"I understand how that would be frustrating to you. I guess you just have to look at the pros and cons of both scenarios. If you could get your knowledge of the future out of your head, you could have a more fun experience. But then again, you wouldn't know what was to come so you might be a little lost on how to help—you'd have to wing it."

"I think I know which scenario I would choose—I would choose to have this knowledge of the future erased. If only it were possible…somehow. Wait! That's it! I can try and summon Azulongmon and ask him if he could. But the others still don't know about that. I might have to be alone for a little while tonight so I could try."

"Mind if I come along with you?" Monodramon asked.

"Sure, buddy. You're my partner, and I hope you know how much you mean to me…I never even thought this would really happen to me one day, and now we're actually together."

"It was destiny, Michael. You were chosen for a reason to help save the Digital World. And I am so happy I could be by your side to help."

Michael's eyes started welling up with tears of happiness. "Monodramon…thank you. You're the best Digimon a guy could have." Michael hugged his partner, who blushed and returned the friendly embrace with a smile.

Michael and Monodramon's moment were interrupted by Tai. "Hey, Michael and Monodramon, we're going on."

"Let's go. And tonight, let's see if we can talk to Azulongmon. Just you and me." Monodramon smiled.

"Right." Michael nodded. "Let's go." He and Monodramon joined the rest of the group.

**Please comment, tell me what you think-should Azulongmon tell Michael that he needs to keep his knowledge of the future or should he grant his wish and erase it?**


	4. Garurumon

**Chapter 3: Garurumon**

_We've almost searched the whole island, and we still haven't found any people yet. Just some monsters with attitude. But they couldn't beat our Digimon who could turn into these awesome fighters. Like when Agumon Digivolved into Greymon, and kicked Shellmon to the curb! He was so cool!_ Tai thought.

The group was standing on the edge of a cliff looking out at the ocean. Tai was standing at the edge, thinking about Agumon Digivolving into Greymon.

"Yo, Agumon!" Tai shouted.

"What's up, Tai?" Agumon walked over to his partner.

"I like it when you're Greymon. No offense, but why can't you just stay that way?" He asked.

"I can't. But even superheroes need a rest." Agumon joked.

All of the kids laughed as Tai started to teeter off the edge, almost losing his balance before Agumon caught the back of his shirt with a claw. But their laughter was cut short when they heard a roaring sound behind them, coming from a grey dinosaur like Digimon.

"Who's that Digimon?" Izzy asked.

_Monochromon._ Michael thought.

"That's a Monochromon, but don't worry. He's a laid-back Digimon." Tentomon informed.

"Although it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry." Monodramon added.

"Then he must be starving because he looks really mad!" Michael said.

"And I think he wants to eat us." Mimi said but then a second Monochromon appeared.

"There are two of them!" Joe warned.

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth." Matt said.

The two Monochromon charge at each other while the kids and their Digimon run away.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai observed.

"They're fighting over territory!" Monodramon informs the group.

"They can just have it then." Palmon said before running away to avoid the danger.

"Hey, don't leave without me!" Mimi said running next to her Digimon with the others following behind them.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" Tai said. As they ran, T.K. tripped, causing him to fall to the ground.

"T.K., come on!" Matt said, worried about his little brother.

"Better hurry up you guys." Michael said to his friends.

"Okay, we're coming!" T.K. replied as he ran to Michael, Matt, Gabumon, and Monodramon, with Patamon flying close behind them.

The two Monochromon continue to fight, but fall over the edge of the cliff and into the ocean.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sun began to set in the horizon. The group is obviously getting tired of walking and in need of food and a place to sleep.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall. And as you can see, we're nowhere near one!" Mimi whined.

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai walked past her.

"No! My feet hurt!" She continued to whine.

"Maybe if you take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better, Mimi. It's much more practical, I think." Agumon suggested.

"I'm not walking around in dirt in my bare feet!" Mimi was starting to be very childish.

Palmon walked in front of Mimi and spoke. "I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes."

"Gross!" Mimi shouted.

"It appears we may be losing our light source." Izzy said.

"What a weird sunset." Sora looked at the strange colors in the Digital World sky.

"This whole island is weird, and who knows _what_ will come out at night." Izzy observed.

"Wait! I detect water. Stay here and I'll check it out." Tentomon flew up on a tree branch and spots a lake. "Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake with a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect campsite!"

"Hey, Monodramon. Remember what we talked about earlier?" Michael asked.

"We're still going to talk to Azulongmon, right? But are you still sure he's going to show up?" Monodramon asked.

"It worked before when I pointed my phone at the sky. Maybe if I point my Digivice at the sky tonight, it will happen again." Michael said.

"It's worth a shot."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tai wondered.

"Oh, nothing." Michael waved his hands in front of his face defensively.

"Uh huh, yeah, sure. Come on. Tentomon found us a campsite." Tai said.

"That was close." Monodramon said.

"We'll just talk about it tonight." Michael said. "So there's a lake, huh?" Michael asked the group.

"Yeah. Maybe I can finally soak my poor achy feet!" Mimi said.

"Yay, we get to swim!" Gomamon charged at the lake, but stopped short and fell on the ground because Joe grabbed his tail.

"Gomamon! We better wait and make sure it's safe first!" Joe said, being the ever-cautious one.

"That's why I think we should keep walking and stop all the complaining." Matt said.

"Everybody's hungry. We have to find some food!" Tai said.

"That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot!" Joe agreed.

* * *

Later, they all arrived at the lake. All of the kids were now really tired.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, I love camping outside." Sora said.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I sleep in it?" Mimi complained.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel around here?" Tai asked.

Mimi turned around and gasped as she pointed to something she saw in the near distance. Everyone turned to look where she was pointing and saw a cable car light up.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

"It looks like a trolley car." T.K. said.

"That's odd! The lights just…came on." Izzy said.

"Well, maybe there are some real people in there." Sora said.

"Let's check it out." Tai ran towards it, Agumon following.

"Maybe it can take us back home, in air conditioned comfort!" Mimi cried.

Everyone ran towards the car then.

"Mimi, wait up!" Tai yelled as she ran ahead with Palmon.

"Come on, Michael, let's race to the car!" T.K. said.

"Okay. On your mark, get set…_GO_!" Both young boys sprinted toward the trolley car, Michael winning just barely.

"That was fun, T.K." Michael said.

"Let's do it again sometime!" T.K. agreed.

"Hey, you guys!" Patamon shouted.

"Wait for us!" Monodramon followed.

"Oops. Sorry, I almost forgot about you." Michael joked, picking Monodramon up.

"Aw, come on, Michael. You wouldn't really, would you?" Monodramon pouted.

"Of course not, silly." Michael smiled. Monodramon smiled back.

Meanwhile, Tai and the rest of the gang were exploring the trolley car.

"Bummer, it's empty!" Tai shouted.

"Totally empty." Sora chimed in.

"No trolley car is this clean." Izzy stated.

"Oh, goody, these cushions are comfy." Mimi said, sitting in one of the seats.

"Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here." Tai said.

"Yeah, like it suddenly moving by itself." Joe said sitting in the driver's seat, Biyomon in front of the windshield looking in at them.

"Possibly, then again, maybe that's our only way of getting home." Tai said.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora smiled as she sat down.

"Oh…can we eat now?" Tentomon groaned from his seat next to her.

"That's right, I forgot." Tai said.

So everyone went off to get food. Michael and Monodramon however, went off to find Azulongmon.

* * *

"I really hope this works." Michael said.

"I believe in you, Michael. If you really want something done, you can't stop thinking you can't do it."

"Wow, Monodramon. That was really profound."

"Aw, shucks." Monodramon blushed.

The two kept walking until they found a big clearing with no one around.

"Should we try here?" Michael asked.

"It's better than nothing. Let's give it a shot!"

Michael started pushing some buttons on his Digivice then held it up to the sky.

"Come on, work…"

Nothing happened.

"Let's try this." Michael tried a different combination on his device and held it up again. Still nothing.

"What's wrong, Michael?"

"Nothing's working…wait! I remember what you told me a little while back. I have to believe. I have to have faith that it will happen, right?"

"Right! Give it a shot!" Monodramon stood back and was backing Michael up all the way.

Michael stood back a little and clutched his Digivice in both hands. _Azulongmon, please hear my plea. Come forth and grant me what I desire._

As he thought this, a deep purple light shot forth from the Digivice into the sky.

"I think it worked." Michael said.

"Focus, Michael!" Monodramon said.

Suddenly a big blue creature—Azulongmon—appeared.

"Ah, Michael. It's been a while. Your faith is really strong for being able to summon me. I could feel it. Is there something you desire of me?"

_Finally, now's my chance._

Michael stepped forward. "Azulongmon, I need to ask you something. Why do I know everything that's going to happen to me? Is there a way I can get rid of it so I can have my own adventure and have everything be new to me?"

"Is that what you desire?"

"More than anything, sir." Michael said.

"I will grant your desire. BUT—you must promise me something. You must help the others defeat the ones threatening the Digital World and the Real World."

"Consider it done, sir." Michael agreed.

Azulongmon disappeared as a light descended on Michael, completely engulfing his body. His mind was wiped clean of everything that had to do with the Digital World, except for the parts from when he landed in summer camp to before Azulongmon appeared. The light disappeared, and Michael fell unconscious.

"Michael, are you okay? Michael, speak to me!" Monodramon ran to his partner, as he was slowly starting to come to his senses.

"Hey, I'm okay, Monodramon."

"Michael! So did it work?"

"Did what work? What happened to me?"

"I guess it did work."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Michael said, but his thoughts were interrupted by his stomach growling. "Um…I'm hungry. Let's find something to eat."

"I couldn't agree more." Monodramon said as the two went off to find something to eat for dinner.

* * *

Izzy and T.K. were fishing, or at least trying to with Gomamon swimming in the water.

"Gomamon, stop playing in the water! I can't catch any fish if you keep warning them away." Izzy complained.

Michael and Monodramon were helping some of the Digimon collect berries.

"Yum, yum. You can never get too many berries down the hatch." Tentomon said, picking berries.

Patamon used his Boom Bubble to knock down some bananas from a tree, but they fell down on Gabumon, who cried out in pain.

"Oh, boy. You better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon." Biyomon laughed as she flew away.

Meanwhile, Mimi and Palmon were looking at mushrooms that had grown nearby.

"Those are bad mushrooms. You shouldn't pick them. They'll make you sick!" Palmon told her partner.

Mimi dropped the mushroom and looked relieved at Palmon.

"I'd be a big mess without you, Palmon. You're the best!" Mimi smiled.

Palmon blushed. "Ah, stop…"

Meanwhile, Sora, Tai, and Matt were standing around what appeared to be a small circle of rocks with a few sticks and kindling, but no fire.

"We're all set to cook dinner. Now all we need is the grub." Matt said.

"Great, but how are we supposed to light the fire?" Sora asked.

"Like this." Agumon breathed out some flames and the fire started.

"Wow, Agumon, you're the man." Tai exclaimed to the Digimon, who blushed at the praise.

"Hey, lookit!" T.K. called.

"We caught a bunch of fish!" Izzy said.

Michael and Monodramon walked over and looked at the two boys as they carried an armful each of fish.

"Awesome, Izzy, let's eat 'em." Tai said.

"Thanks, Squirt." Matt said, taking a fish from his brother.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave." Tai muttered dangling the fish above the fire.

"Me too, because you're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick?" Matt said, sticking a stick with a fish on it by the fire to cook.

"How did you come up with that, Matt?" Tai asked the blond.

"Because I'm the man." Matt said.

* * *

Later that night, everyone dug in, enjoying the meal, Michael and Monodramon sat by Matt, T.K. and their Digimon to eat.

"This is surprisingly good." Tentomon said, sharing a large fruit with Biyomon.

"Mm-mm, delicious." Izzy said, eating a fish.

"Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish sticks!" T.K. said to his brother.

"I won't tell." Matt said.

"I never eat with my fingers." T.K. said.

"T.K., it's all right." Matt was getting frustrated.

"Yeah, you're hanging with the big boys now." Tai pointed out.

"Kay…" T.K. started eating his fish on a stick.

Tai walked off a bit, to where Sora was collecting water.

"Hey, Sora."

"What?"

"Matt doesn't treat T.K. like a brother. Only like he's a bother. Is it just me, or have you noticed that too?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder…"

"Matt's still learning to be a big brother."

"Maybe…"

Joe walked by them, humming to himself.

"Hey, Joe. What'cha lookin' at?" Sora asked.

"I've been trying to figure out in which direction we've been going but the stars seem to be all mixed up." replied Joe. "I haven't been able to find the North Star anywhere."

"I know. I don't recognized any of these constellations." said Sora.

"You're forgetting your astronomy." said Tai. "If you can't see the North Star then it must be at the other side of the world."

"Do you think we could be in the Southern Hemisphere?" asked Sora.

"Sure. I guess it's possible, that is, if we're still on Earth." replied Joe.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tai asked.

She looked over to T.K. when she heard someone yawning and saw that it was Patamon.

"Hey, look, Patamon's tired." he said as the hamster with wings curled up to sleep.

Palmon and Gomamon were sleeping against each other further away from them.

"I'm getting really tired myself." Tai yawned, stretching.

"Wait a second. I think we should take turns standing guard." Izzy said.

"All right, who wants to go first?" Joe asked.

"How about if each of us stands guard for an hour?" Tai asked.

"Not T.K." Matt said standing up.

"Aw, come on, me too, Matt!" T.K. stood up too and grabbed his brother's shirt.

"No, you're too young and you need your rest." Matt argued.

"I'm getting cold; I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi said.

"Hey, Gabumon." Tai said in a teasing voice. "Watch out. Mimi might sneak up on you and steal your fur. So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off!" He joked, freaking him out.

"Stop, Tai, that's not funny." he said running away from the laughing boy.

"Quit it!" Matt said, pushing Tai.

"What are you buggin' about?" Tai asked, angered.

"Gabumon told you to stop, so knock it off!" Matt said.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" Tai said.

The two then grabbed each other, ready to start a fight.

"You guys, stop fighting!" T.K. cried worrying of his brother getting hurt in a fight.

The two boys looked at the group, then turned their backs on each other, pouting.

"You'd both make good guards. Who goes first?" Joe asked.

"I will." Tai spun to him.

"I'm next." Matt turned to him.

"How about Izzy takes up after that and I finish the night? I suggest the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut-eye." Joe concluded.

"T.K., you and Patamon can sleep next to me and Monodramon." Michael said.

"Oh, okay." T.K. followed Michael.

Everyone, minus Tai and Agumon, went into the trolley to sleep.

"I can't sleep with all of you here!" Mimi complained about their Digimon sleeping on the some leaves on the floor of the trolley.

"Quit complaining. So it's not perfect, just be glad we have a place to sleep." Sora told her.

"That's right, Mimi." Izzy says.

"Good night guys." Michael says sitting next to T.K. with Patamon on his left and Monodramon by his side.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite." T.K. says and falls asleep next to Michael.

_Thanks for reminding me, T.K._ Sora thinks.

_My feet still hurt. _Mimi thinks.

_Why is there a trolley here? Maybe it's the aliens. Maybe they knew we needed it._ Izzy thinks.

_I hope I don't catch any monster cooties._ Joe thinks, taking off his glasses and closes his eyes.

"Gabumon." Said Matt getting his partner's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Go over and lay down with my brother."

"Why, Matt?"

"Because your fur is making me sweat! Now go!" Said Matt.

"Because you want me to keep T.K. warm."

"Hey, I didn't say that." Said Matt.

"You just don't want to admit it." Said Gabumon as he went over to T.K. and fell asleep hugging him.

"Whatever." said Matt as he got up. T.K. woke up and noticed Gabumon.

"Thanks Matt." said T.K., causing Matt to turn away blushing. Not long after, the lights in the trolley went out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tai and Agumon are sitting next to the fire feeling very tired as well.

"Tai you don't want to fall asleep on your first night watch." Agumon said to his partner.

"My eyes won't stay open. I'm going to the lake to splash some water on my face." Tai says as he walked over a red piece of land.

As Tai rubbed his eyes with the water in his hands he notices someone close by.

"Huh? Who's there? Oh Matt…don't you think I can handle this?" Tai asked him.

"I couldn't sleep." Matt simply said.

"Oh, and why not?" Tai asked as he ran up to him.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, it's just being here and having T.K." Matt said.

"Do you guys even live in the same house?" Tai asked.

"Not anymore. Our parents are divorced, and we don't get to see each other much." Matt explained, realizing he might have said too much that he didn't want Tai to hear for whatever reason.

"Well, that explains a lot." Tai said.

Suddenly, Matt took off running to the bridge away from the island.

Tai walked back to Agumon. "Matt's a little strange." Tai says. Suddenly, he and Agumon hear a harmonica playing and turn to see that Matt was the one playing it. Gabumon hears it too and goes over to him.

"What a wonderful sound." Gabumon said.

"Maybe to a Saint Bernard with a horn on his forehead." Tai said, closing his eyes.

The sound of Matt's harmonica reached the inside of the trolley, causing T.K. to smile in his sleep, but causing Michael to slowly wake up.

"Huh? What's that?" Michael tiptoed out of the trolley car so no one else would wake up. Monodramon woke up a little later, seeing his partner outside.

"Hey, why are you awake?"

"I hear a…harmonica." Michael said. "Listen."

Monodramon listened. "Yeah, I hear it too."

Meanwhile, back with Tai and Agumon. Tai was poking the flame with a stick.

"Ah! Watch out for the fire sparks!"

Suddenly it began to spark, and a piece of flaming stick landed on the red patch of ground, causing it to move and the whole island to shake and causing a whirlpool in the water, revealing a giant sea-serpent like Digimon.

"AH!" Tai and Agumon screamed.

"Oh, no!" Matt stopped playing and he and Gabumon stood up, very afraid.

"What's that horrible sound?" Sora asked.

"It's an earthquake!" Mimi cowered on the floor of the trolley car with Palmon holding onto her.

"The trolley's starting to move and I don't think it's taking us home." Joe says.

"It's taking us to that sea dragon!" Izzy shouts.

"Oh no! Seadramon!" Tentomon told them. Seadramon pulls the island away with everyone on it except for Matt and Gabumon.

The group quickly gets out of the trolley.

"We're gonna get eaten for sure." Mimi said.

Seadramon races through the water, taking the land with it. Matt and Gabumon watch as Tai and the others along with the trolley are pulled along behind Seadramon.

"The land's moving!" Matt said.

"Hold tight, we're going for a ride!" Agumon said.

"It's like we're on a monster long board!" Tai said.

"He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he realizes we're here." Izzy said.

"Perhaps not. He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe." Tentomon said.

"Don't be too sure." Agumon said.

"You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here!" Tentomon said.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Tai and Agumon replied.

Seadramon pulls his tail—the red patch of ground that the burning stick landed on—away from the land.

"I guess he does know we're here!" Izzy cried.

"Ah! That big red thing was his tail!" Tai shouted.

"It wasn't my fault!" Tentomon cried.

Seadramon whips his tail at the moving island, knocking Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon off their feet again.

"He's coming back and he's not happy!" Tai cried.

Seadramon swims beneath the island and knocks it with his head, making it shoot toward the shore.

"We're gonna crash into the shore!" Joe cried.

"This is really gonna mess up my hair!" Mimi cried.

"T.K.!" Matt shouted.

Matt dove into the water, swimming for the island. Gabumon followed.

"Matt, I'm just letting you know, my fur's gonna get wet, and I'm going to stink!" Gabumon cried.

Suddenly, the land stops in the middle of the water.

"Great, he left us right in the middle of the lake." Tai cried

"I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back…" Izzy said.

"Get ready, he's attacking!" Tai said.

"Come on you guys, let's send him back to the fishes!" Agumon cried.

"No problem! Marching Fishes!" Gomamon said, diving into the water.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon cried.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon lets out an attack, but neither his nor Biyomon's attack has much effect.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon cried.

Palmon's ivy vines don't each all the way to Seadramon's towering head. Tentomon flies up to get a better spot for attack.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouted.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted.

"Michael, there's no way my Beat Knuckle is going to work over here."

"It's okay, buddy, just stay by me."

Seadramon roars in anger, but doesn't seem affected by any of the Digimon's attacks.

"Agumon, Digivolve!" Tai shouted.

"I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time, Tai." Agumon cried

"You have to!" Tai said.

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight." Agumon replied

"But if you can't help us, how are we gonna stop Seadramon?" Tai cried.

"T.K.! Over here!" Matt said.

"Matt!" T.K. shouted.

Gomamon followed T.K. to the edge of the shore, where they saw Matt swimming toward them, followed by Gabumon.

"Matt, be careful! Or the monster will get y-ahh!" T.K. shouted as Seadramon shakes the island causing T.K. to fall into the lake.

"T.K.!" Matt shouted.

T.K. popped out of the water in front of his brother, perched safely on Gomamon's head.

"Gomamon, go!" Joe cheers.

"Hurry up, Matt!" Tai yells.

"Get out fast, it's Seadramon! He's back!" Tentomon shouts.

"Gomamon, you can do it!" Matt shouts.

"Right!" Gomamon replies.

Gomamon swam swiftly back to the shore, while Matt swam in the other direction, away from the island, waving his arms to Seadramon to distract him.

"Hey! Over here, you overgrown water lizard!" Matt yelled.

Seadramon turns to Matt with a growl.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon replied.

Seadramon was hit, but as before, seemed to barely feel the attack. With a flick of his tail, he flipped Gabumon out of the water and sent him flying through the air.

"I hate this!" Gabumon shouts.

Matt was suddenly pulled under the water by Seadramon. Gabumon pulled himself weakly onto the island where the others are watching.

"It's all my fault. Matt was only trying to save me, I'll never forgive myself!" T.K. cried.

"Oh no!" Tai cried.

The others watched as Matt is lifted into the air, Seadramon's tail wrapped around his body in a crushing grip. Michael squatted down and put his arm on T.K.'s shoulder.

"He'll be okay." Michael said, comforting T.K.

"This is not good! Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he won't let go!" Tentomon said.

"Matt, hang on! Patamon, please help him! Hit him with a Boom Bubble!" T.K. cried.

"Seadramon's way too big, I just don't have enough power now. Gabumon, you're stronger, how about you?" Patamon cried.

"You're right. Matt is in trouble, and I must help!" Gabumon said.

"Gabumon!" Matt cried.

"Don't give up! I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do!" T.K replied.

"Matt! Hold on! I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Matt. What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him? Matt!" Gabumon shouted.

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted again.

Michael then noticed something happening with Gabumon.

"Woah, look at Gabumon! He's Digivolving!" Michael said, shocked.

"Gabumon Digivolve to…Garurumon!"

Garurumon leaped with a snarl at Seadramon, and with one slash, freed Matt from Seadramon's grip. Matt fell into the water and swam for the island, as Garurumon fought Seadramon with tooth and claw. He latched onto Seadramon with his powerful jaws, but Seadramon flicked him off with a whip of his tail, and then pushed him beneath the water.

"Are you alright, Matt?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah, but where's Gabumon?" Matt asked, breathing hard to catch his breath after almost being drowned and crushed by Seadramon.

Garurumon rose from the water, followed by Seadramon. Garurumon whipped his tail at Seadramon and hit him in the face, causing the larger Digimon to rear back in pain.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo." Tentomon said.

"That's astonishing. Then he must be invincible." Izzy said.

"Well, that's what I've heard, anyway. We'll soon find out." Tentomon said.

"I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again." Tai said.

"He could be…" Agumon replied.

"But I heard about it!" Tentomon replied.

Seadramon fired a blast of freezing air at Garurumon. The water in the lake froze, and Garurumon was covered in ice.

"Seadramon's using his lethal Ice Blast!" Tentomon shouted.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shouted, shaking the ice off of him.

Garurumon's blue attack hit Seadramon in the head, and he fell backward into the lake, defeated. The kids on the shore cheered, and Garurumon changed back in to Gabumon. Gabumon climbs back on to the island.

"Gabumon!" Matt exclaimed.

"Flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry." Gabumon said.

"You Digivolved into Garurumon just in time!" Matt said.

"Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother!" T.K. said.

"Any time, little friend." Gabumon said.

"Matt, you were so awesome against that monster!" T.K. said.

"You think so?" Matt said.

"You know, you were the man!" Gabumon said.

"And you're the wolf-man!" Matt said.

The kids and Digimon laughed happily.

"Okay, very funny, but how are we supposed to get back?" Joe asked.

"Just watch!" Gomamon said.

Gomamon dove into the water, and when he surfaced, a school of fish were surrounding him.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouted as his fish pushed the island back to the main shoreline.

* * *

"Gabumon? May I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur." Mimi compromised.

"Actually, there seems to be a pattern here. This time, only Gabumon could Digivolve." Izzy observed.

"Yeah, Izzy's right. Agumon and Monodramon were the only one who could do it before." Sora replied.

Tai hums thoughtfully, remembering the incident in which Agumon and Monodramon Digivolved into Greymon and Strikedramon.

_Flashback_

Shellmon had Tai and Michael wrapped in a painful grip.

"Hang on!" Agumon cried.

"Can't breathe!" Tai shouted.

"Digivolve!" Agumon and Monodramon shouted.

"Get me outta here!" Tai shouted.

"Help!" Michael shouted.

Their Digivices glowed, and Agumon and Monodramon Digivolved into Greymon and Strikedramon and defeated Shellmon.

_End of Flashback_

"You're right. It's all beginning to make sense. Agumon and Monodramon Digivolved when Michael and I were in danger." Tai said.

"That has to be the answer. Our Digimon Digivolve when we're in trouble." Izzy said.

"Wow, that must be it!" Sora said.

Mimi, snoring lightly, falls back against Sora.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sora shouted.

"Is it time to go to the mall?" Mimi said.

"We've been here one day, and I think she's put some muscle on her." Sora said.

"Yeah, maybe if she puts in some effort, she'll become a hard-bodied machine like I am." Agumon said.

"I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings." Biyomon said.

"You must be kidding…" Mimi cried.

Tai watched as Mimi, Michael, Joe, Izzy, and Sora fell asleep, along with their Digimon. He yawned, then turned as he heard Matt's harmonica again. He walked over, seeing T.K., Patamon and Gabumon leaning against Matt, all nodding off.

"Ahh, big bro, you're the best." T.K. said

Tai smiled as T.K. falls asleep, leaning on his brother, the sound of Matt's harmonica filling the air as another day is put to rest.


End file.
